This invention relates in general to rubber or flexible material gaskets for lamps and the like and in particular, to gaskets designed for use in combination with lamps and lampholders for outdoor use to help seal out moisture and debris.
Conventional gaskets in the past have comprised generally a round piece of rubber designed to fit between the interior of the lampholder and the exterior portion of the lamp, or electric bulb. An example of such a gasket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 819,437 to Jones. As can be seen in this reference, the gasket is no more than a circular gasket having a circular cross-section fitting between the exterior of the lamp and the interior of the lampholder. Additional gaskets are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,811 to Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 536,792 to Soden and U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,511 to Manson. These patents illustrate gaskets disposed between the exterior of the lamp and the interior of the lampholder assembly, Jacobs shows a gasket having a circular cross-section similar to Jones. Soden and Manson show an insulating or water proofing material having a shape that approximates that of the interior lamp assembly. An additional lampholder gasket is shown in the patent to Sternaman, No. 2,699,491, and has a rectangular cross-section but again is displaced between the lamp bulb and the interior of the lampholder.
These prior art gaskets are all disposed between the bulb and the lampholder, meaning that when the bulb is replaced there is a possibility that the gasket will be displaced or lost. In the patent to Manson, it appears that the gasket would actually be removed with the bulb as the bulb is being replaced rather than remaining an integral assembly of the lampholder.
Further, these prior art gasket assemblies, if slightly misplaced within the lampholder, may prevent the bulb from being turned entirely into the socket and thereby preventing a secure electrical contact between the bulb and the socket. In such a case, there is a risk that the bulb may be overtightened into the socket area in an attempt to make electrical contact and thereby fracture or break, causing injury to one who is tightening the bulb. Further, these prior art gaskets do not possess the flexibility required to enable them to accommodate slight deviations in the neck diameters of the electric bulbs inserted therein and still maintain a weather resistant seal between the bulb and the gasket.
Thus, there is a need in the field for a lampholder gasket for use with an outdoor lampholder which will remain with the lampholder when the bulb is changed and which will not interfere with the tightening of the bulb into the lamp socket to make the electrical contact. Further, there is a need in the field for a lampholder gasket that will provide a weather resistant seal to protect the lampholder and its interior electrical elements from damage due to moisture and debris and yet maintain a relatively high degree of flexibility.